Shattered glass
by VivaldiRedQueen
Summary: This is a fanfic of the Otome game "Psychedelica of the Ashen Hawk" Jed x ALL. This is a story about "what if the characters remembered their past life after they reincarnate?". Scattered around Japan or even further, will Jed find her beloved ones? Fictional sequel of the TrueEnd of the game.


This is a short story dedicated to the Psychedelica of the Ashen Hawk after the true end. In other words a parallel version of how things would have turned if the characters of the series remembered their past lives! Gonna be honest this was a very random fanfiction i wrote when bored...so it might not have any sense at some part!XD

Some warnings first: this fanfic may contain gore stuff and mature language so you have been warned. As usual I apologise in advance for my bad english.

* * *

The day I remembered

It was in the first day of school, during the entrance ceremony that, like a mesmerizing wind blowing, time stopping and an aching pain troubbling my head paralyzing my senses, it happaned. None of the students' chattering could be heard as memories of my past life came down on me, leaving me completely astonished. My loving adoptive family: Francisca, who gifted me of her kindness, my caring friends Lavan and Levi, the sweet and merciful Tee who forgave my selfishness, Elric, Lawrence, Hugh and lastly, ... Lugus the man who swore he would find me.

I was left speechless, shaken wasn't the right word either... but, mostly confused. The memories were blurry and undefined almost dream-like. But, at the same time, it left an aftertaste that completely changed my perceptions. T-that's right... I, Jed no, Eiar, died... Lugus reached out for my hand in that endless limbo after I sacrificed myself... T-then this is...I-I'm ....

"What's wrong? You look pale." I looked at the source of that soft-spoken voice, at my side stood Ai Minato a friend I met before school started. 

"E-eh no. I just remembered something..." I reassured her while I do admit, I felt fatigue for some reasons, like my head was fuming after hours of studying... As I lifted my gaze to inspect my surroundings, or rather to double check, that I am no longer inside the ghostly dimension of the Psychedelica, my eyes came across a young man's surprised eyes staring at me from afar... a few meters away from our class's line.

It was the guy, I met at the school entrance! Slightly tanned skin, piercing eyes, body emitting an aura of confidence and pride. His eyes, although, carrying its usual keen vibes, had an undiscribable emotion. Lugus. Under those yearning silvery orbs, my eyes could only respond with an unspoken joy and need to run to him but, as soon as I thought those, I was overcome by embarassement... I quickly looked away.

I could still feel his eyes lingering on me but, the fear of making a scene or getting the wrong person was strong and agonyzing. What if he didn't remembered me? what if he didn't got his memories....? As those tormenting thoughts invaded my already confused mind, the entrance ceremony ended. Without giving that boy, so similar to Lugus, a second gaze, I hurriedly headed to the classroom with Minato trailing behind with her pink long hair and friendly eyes. She was obviously excited, as such I couldn't bare to disrupt her happiness. I cast aside the discovery of my past life in the back of my mind and enjoyed one of my secret wish: that of being a normal girl.

"You know, I been wondring for a while..." Minato softly whispered at me while the teacher wasn't listening. "Why did you suddenly lowered your voice's tone?" I was left zone out for a moment at those words...

"E-ehhhh?!" I reacted the moment my brain's gears started turning again but, at the same time also attracting the attention of the teacher and earning a glare. After apologizing to the professor, I quickly leaned towards Minato who seemed to enjoyed the scene.

"It's for the drama club... doing um.. some role-playing". She stared at me for a while with a fuzzled expression. "But, this school doesn't have that type of club". She deadpanned me but,with no ill or teasing intention.'

"O-Oh".

"..."

"..." And it was in that moment, I felt the need to succumb in the ground and dissappear.

* * *

During the rest of the morning classes, my mind continue to wonders about the people, I left behind. My past unavoidably hunted my mind. What now? I asked myself. What was the point of remembering when I might be the only one left? And Lugus, could that boy at the entrance ceremony him? I silently hoped he remebered me and our promise. And if not, only pain and aching troubled my already unneased heart.

Luckily, Minato-san, my classmate and only friend so far in class, would ease and distract me from my worries with our talks. I met Minako a few years ago in middle school. Back then she sometimes had moments where her mind would go off and her face's dominated by silent sadness... such tendency often made her unapproachable or distant to others.

I'm not sure why but, back then, I saw Tee in her. Tee the young girl I hurt... I might have been guided by guilt but, it remains unchanged that I grew fond of her over the years. When we discovered we were in the same class, we were overjoyed! We planned all the things we would do in high school, and yet, ... I was being troubled by memories of my past life. memories I wasn't even sure were real...

"So, Minato. Wanna go to the library after school?" I asked since a new book, we both enjoyed came out.

"Gommene sai, ... this afternoon, I promised to head home and chat with a friend I haven't spoke for years..." She explained.

"Oh, the guy that is in the same year as us? Okay, I understand. You did said before you were looking forward to renew the ties you had with him." Minato doesn't talk much of her past so, when she suddenly mentioned her childhood friends, I knew she the matter was important. So I didn't insist further but, silently give her a good luck.

* * *

At lunch, we decided to head to the rooftop but, before we could even step outside, the boy that invaded my mind the whole morning stood there a few feet from the classroom's door. He eyed everyone that existed and passed him, not speaking a word and a frown visible in his handsome visage. The moment his eyes finally landed on me, without hesitation he entered the class pushed pass the students, and grabbed my wrist. His eyes was intense, eyeing me from top to bottom...

"What..?" I said as I hold an untamed glare, staring right back at his grey eyes.

"Ano,... Do you know him?" Minato asked spoiling the tension between us.

The boy who stood before me, noticing my friend's presence quickly let out a "Tsk", turned around and with his hand firmly encaging my wrist, he dragged me out from the class.

Disregarding completely the curious eyes, we ended in the school backyard, in an area out of outsiders' prying eyes.

"L-Let go of me!" I snapped freeing my hand from his hold. When I thought I was free, strong hands quickly hold my shoulders, pushed me forward towards him. At the sudden action I couldn't help but, close my eyes but, the moment I opened them... I stared right straight at myself reflected in his silvery orbs adorned with long lashes. His eyes stared right through me, scrutinizing me, ... With a firm voice, full of determination but, also eagerness, he asked:

"Eiar. It's me Lugus. Do you remember me?"

"I..."

I felt transparent liquid blurring my vision, my voice caught in my throat, .... rather than replying, my arms automatically launched on him. Embracing him hard in my arms, as if I feared he would disappear along with the feelings and experiences we shared.

"Lugus" I happily said with relief. As I felt him hugging me back, I was overjoyed!

After a few minutes of us hugging and comforting each other, Lugus looked me in the eyes while kindly wiping the remaining tears in my face. And he said:

"I think I know where Lavan and the others".

TO BE CONTINUE...

* * *

Yeeeah, ... Not really a good way to end a chapter. XD Anyway, review if you want updates!;D

Hope you enjoyed this short chapter.


End file.
